1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery devices and more particularly to an improved archery arm guard.
2. Prior Art
Conventional archery arm guards are in the form of a metal- or plastic rib- reinforced flat flexible leather strip releasably held to the archer's arm by bands sewn to the side edges of the strip. Such strips are not contoured from end to end to conform to the arm and thus have certain distinct disadvantages. Frequently, the archery bowstring, when released during shooting of an archery longbow held by the archer, catches under the rear end of the flat strip, painfully striking the archer's arm, dislodging the arm guard and spoiling the shot. Moreover, the straight front end of the strip has a tendency to dig into and abrade the archer's wrist as the wrist is flexed while holding and aiming the bow. In addition, the leather surface of the strip, particularly with its sides sewn to the supporting bands, is not smooth, so that when the bowstring slaps the strap during shooting, as is often the case, the bowstring is abraded thereby, wearing out and weakening more rapidly than would otherwise be the case. Finally, most conventional arm guards tend to move out of an optimal position during use and are relatively uncomfortable to wear.
Accordingly, there is a need for an archery arm guard of an improved type which would be comfortable to wear, inexpensive and durable and which would not readily wear out the bowstring. Of more importance, the arm guard should be designed such that the bowstring will not catch under it during shooting of the bow. The arm guard should also permit free wrist flexing without binding against the arm guard and should be easily positioned into and stay positioned in an optimal position during shooting.